


Etiquette Lessons

by IceBlueRose



Series: Better be...Slytherin! [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Mick explains a few things about the wizarding world that Leonard will need to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before The Sorting. I'm doing a bit of world building here - the author, Ellory, has been kind enough, in their notes on their ff.net profile, to allow other authors to use their rules, etc (I highly recommend their stories) when it comes to pureblood culture and that's where some of the things that Mick talks about come from. Right now, this is just an eleven year old boy's summary of things to give his friend a crash course on things before the train arrives but I'll be going more in depth as the series goes on so don't be surprised if things get expanded on later.

Leonard fought back a sigh as Raymond “Just call me Ray!” Palmer cheerfully waved and said he’d see them at Hogwarts before leaving his and Mick’s compartment, only to nearly be run over by an angry little redhead.

It was too bad he hadn’t been, Leonard mused, because that would have been funny.

“Now that he’s gone,” Mick said, “I need to tell you a few basics so that you can get by at Hogwarts.”

Leonard frowned, looking over the few wizarding candies he’d bought before selecting a cauldron cake. “What do you mean?”

“The wizarding world does things a bit differently than the muggle world does,” Mick explained. “We’re only first years so we won’t need to worry about courting offers or anything but you’ll still need to know how to act around the purebloods.”

Rather than ask questions, Leonard raised an eyebrow.

“No matter what house you end up in, the purebloods and half-bloods from more traditional families will respect you more if you show that you know their ways and practice them. And if, somehow, you end up as a muggleborn in Slytherin, you’re definitely going to want to know what to do.”

He nodded. “Okay. Like what?” He bit in to the cake and paused, a small smile appearing on his face as he finished it off.

"The most important thing is how you address people. For most, you'll use mister or miss. Never their first name, unless you've been given permission by that person. But for the heirs and heiresses, you'll use their title." He paused and then nodded at the window of the compartment as two girls walked by. "See them? That's Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. I'll use their family to explain. The heir is Sirius Black. He's starting Hogwarts this year. If you ever speak to him, you'll call him Heir Black. His younger brother, Regulus, would be Mister Black. His parents are Lord and Lady Black. His cousins are usually referred to as the Black sisters. You'd call each of them Miss Black. Never use their first name."

“Why not?” Leonard asked.

"It shows too much familiarity. You can only use their first name - witch or wizard - if you have permission from them. You can give permission to friends, of course, but it's also used when a couple has started dating or courting."

“Courting?”

“You’re not going to have to worry about making any offers to court a witch or wizard right now,” Mick told him. “But if a witch or wizard is being courted, they’ll usually make it known by wearing a piece of jewelry that the wizard has given her, usually from the family vault and the gems are usually in the family colors.”

Leonard frowned. “Any jewelry or is it a specific piece?”

“Generally, it’ll be a necklace or bracelet for a witch. An arm band or cufflinks for a wizard. Something easy to see. Sometimes, a witch will get earrings but never a ring. Rings are saved for marriage.”

Letting out the sigh that he’d managed to fight back earlier, Leonard tilted his head back. “I’m going to have to study the different families and their colors, aren’t I?”

Mick smirked. “Yeah. It’ll be hell but I’ll help you out as much as I can. Be easier if we end up in the same house but if not, we’ll meet up, yeah?” Off of Leonard’s nod, Mick’s smirk turned to a grin. “Anyway, last thing you should know for now is going to be the way they dress. A lot of the older families have loosened up about it but the families that are really stuck on the old traditions tend to make sure the witches of their family wear dresses that go passed their knees. Some of the families have loosened up on that and are okay with the witches wearing shorter dresses though.”

“What about pants?” Leonard asked, thinking of how much his mom loved her jeans. 

“Rare. Mostly muggleborns and witches from families that are considered blood traitors by the more traditional families. And you get the rare witch that wears them to rebel.”

“This is going to be like living in those Jane Austen books Mom likes so much,” Leonard muttered.

Mick snorted and grabbed a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans and digging in to it. “Probably.”

Leonard blew out a breath. “One last question for now. What makes someone a blood traitor to the other families?”

“Their behavior. While some of the families are loosening up when it comes to clothing, one thing that they still insist on upholding are the manners that I explained.” He paused. “Like you, they’ll call you Mr. Snart. Once a witch or wizard gives you permission to use their first name, you usually respond by telling them that they can use yours. Blood traitors are the families that don’t put much stock in that anymore. You see a witch or wizard call another by just their last name then they're either a muggleborn or they just don’t care about wizarding etiquette and if it’s the second one then they're considered a blood traitor. It’s one of the reasons that the traditional families, the ones that want to keep our world pure, get so angry at muggleborns.”

“They come to the wizarding world and they don’t learn how things are done, don’t learn the traditions,” Leonard summed up. “They just do what they want or whatever.”

Mick nodded. “Exactly.” Just as he started to settle back in his seat, he swore. “Damn. I just remembered. The other thing is if you get asked about your family.”

“What about it? I just say my parents are muggles, right?”

“No.” Mick shook his head. “They’re a bit more formal than that. If someone asks about my family, they’re going to know already that I’m a half-blood because Rory isn’t a wizarding family name. So they’ll ask about my mom’s side.”

“And I take it you don’t just say she’s a witch.”

“No, I’d say that my mother is of the McKinnon family,” Mick told him. “You and your family moved to London a year ago or something like that, right?”

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded. “Dad...well, let’s just say he had to switch jobs.”

“Maybe we can look up the American wizarding families and use one of their names for your mom’s side of the family. It’d probably be less trouble for you.”

“Until they figured out that I was lying,” Leonard said. “Then it’d be drama about why I lied. That or someone would come after me over it because I was pretending to be part of a wizarding family.”

Mick thought about that for a moment and then nodded. “True.” He popped a bean in his mouth and then made a face. “Ugh, cabbage.”

Leonard laughed and shook his head at the look on Mick’s face. “Anything else I need to know?”

“For now? No, I think that’s it.” Mick paused. “I brought the book that goes over the older wizarding families over here. I’ll let you borrow it.”

Leonard nodded. “I’ll get it back to you quickly as I can.” He paused when a voice suddenly announced that they’d be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes and to leave their trunks on the train since they’d be picked up and taken to Hogwarts. “Better get our robes on.” They quickly dug through their trunks and then put their robes on over their clothes, the leftover candy disappearing in to their pockets. 

It wasn’t long before the train came to a stop and they quickly joined the crowd to get off the train.

“Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here,” a huge man shouted, waving them over. Leonard and Mick glanced at each other and headed over, joining the other first years. A few others walked up behind them. “Any other firs’-years? No? Follow me then!” 

They followed the man down a narrow, steep path. There were a few gasps when someone slipped or stumbled but otherwise it was mostly quiet.

The man glanced back at them. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec. Jus’ round this bend here.”

Sure enough, they rounded the bend and there was a series of gasps and exclamations as the path opened up to a large black lake that shone in the moonlight. On the other side of the lake, on top of a mountain, a large castle sat. Leonard took in the sight, his eyes moving over the windows, towers, and turrets before he let out a breath and allowed himself a small smile.

Hogwarts.


End file.
